90210fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Babyjabba
Your rules make my face sad! Babyjabba 22:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Weeee! Rules=Deleted! Haha yeah! 90210 and GG kind of go together :P If you watch one, you watch the other, too Xificanthaveyou 09:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) I just thought those pages looked kind of bare haha Xificanthaveyou 16:20, January 13, 2011 (UTC) This page needs renaming =Toni Marchette should actually be "Antonia Marchette" :) Thanks!= Buffy can you ... I didn't notice there was a "The Peach Pit After Dark" page already, and I created one (and personally I like mine better) Think you can revert the old one: http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/The_Peach_Pit_After_Dark to mine: http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Peach_Pit_After_Dark THANKS! :) I'm loving all this editing!!!! So fun! 01:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thought of a funny idea What about, "Fashion Pic of the week!" hahahah since all the fashion is so dated, we could pic the most hideous of outfits and post them!!! Maybe add a funny commentary under them? :) 04:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) So maybe: Episode of Week Couple of Week Fashion statement of Week Image of Week? Phew!! my fingers are smokin'! lol There is just so much that needs to be done! Loveeee to edit here though! I'm glad you took over! Eventually everything will look so amazing! 04:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) This would help out tremendously too... http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Cast_members I am having tgo through and create pages for each name (gives the infoboxes, bios) etc... so that's something you can always help with when you get extra time :) Because right now, I have like 10 years worth of episodes of I need to get pages/synopsos' for! HAHA Buffster Soooo, I was thinking of... Creating me a facebook 90210Wiki page? What do you think? We can have a link to it here on this page. I can update it frequently (unlike the True Blood one) :) What do you think? I think it's exciting!!! :) 07:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) <3 Love the new main page! Great layout! :) 06:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) WIki Background How do you get the background image large on the main WIki page? Without having it all tiled? Is this something only the staff does? If not, can you tell me how its done? Thanks girl!! :) BuffymyBasset BTW,I got ahold of only one admin on the TB page... I really think I am the only Admin, so It's really important I get my status reinstated. I had to contact the Wikia staff, so I hope they can fix this problem. I also think the Scourge shouldn't be Beaucrat any more...he really has abandoned the page. 02:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hey.. I took your advice about the TB probation. I asked the only other Admin about it, but he doens't edit anymore there.. So basically it's just me. I contacted Wikia through Special:Contact (almost 4 days now) and nothing. What do I do??? UGHH! This is aggrivating, and it feels like it really shouldn't be. 04:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and deleted that blog too... It was relentless on attracting spam!!! lol hey girl- maybe you can help Saw you on, so maybe you can help- Just curious.. how does the email work on wikia? Someone said there is an "Email this user" button, but I cannot see it. I am also not recieving emails. I have confirmed my email (back in 2010), so not sure what's going on- can ya help any? Buffymybasset ---- Yeah- another user had to tell me about it. You go to Monobook, then "Email a User" is on the left side of the page. Buffy ----- Well, the only reason I did was because of that other user- otherwise, i'd still be lost! haha Buffy sweetie, I need your help BAD I know you are busy, but I CANNOT (once again) figure out my autosig on all my pages. When you aren't too busy (which I know isn't often)... could you set them up for me on my pages? I'd FOREVER be grateful!!!! here is my image: Here are the pages I need it on: http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki http://savedbythebell.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out!!! GRRRRRRR!!!! - Buffymybasset!!! :D Sorry for the wait, I had to figure out how to do it, lol! Try it on Saved by the Bell. I think its working. If it is, all you have to do on 90210 and Mayberry is go here: *http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/User:Buffymybasset/sig *http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/User:Buffymybasset/sig and upload your gif. The code will look like this: For more cool sig stuff you can check out this blog: http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Finchelfanno1/Signature_Colorful Hopefully that works :P Babyjabba 19:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) YAA WHOOO I'm back on the True Blood wiki!!! :) Finallllly Buffy-- 16:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Rights management Hi. Why have you removed my rights on this wiki? As previously mentioned, I do not take sole credit for anything, but I was the person primarily responsible for getting this site up and running and creating many of the articles which you've been editing here (as verified by my edit history and the comments from users on my talk page). The original administrator appointed me. Much of the content which you've retained here is my work. I don't believe that I deserved to be demoted should I ever come back. -- James26 19:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, and you deleted rules that you didn't want to follow -- rules that were not unfair, but existed to keep the site free of plagiarism and biased editing. I heard no other objections to them while I was here. :I've already explained why I didn't feel it was wrong to delete articles here after moving the site to a new host. A new community here should do its own work; Wikia should not be keeping the work of others. But I can see that there'll be no agreement on things like that, and this is part of what drove so many people away from Wikia. Anyway, that's about all I have to say. Good day. -- James26 18:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) spotlight I'm curious... is there a place on Wikia, where someone can enter in their Wiki for a spotlight wiki? I'd love to have this one, and my Andy Griffith Show one in spotlight. :) Especially the Andy Griffith one- it has over 1,000 pages.. :) 01:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME!!! Thanks hun! Also, the background you sized for me.. I made one with the faded/gradient bottom, but when I re-saved it, it saved it too large again haha. Is there a way to make it fade down into the green, like this one, how it fades down into the color of the sand? :) 01:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) /* The Andy Griffith Show Wiki */ Hey girl- not sure if you got my other message. I got your's with the HEX code, however I'm not sure what that means.. or how it works.. :/ Sorry i'm such a pain! haha 01:46, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Where did you go Hey just woundering why are you not on the GG wiki any more SuperTash 18:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Because I am so busy on True Blood Wiki, and just got spotlight on the Charmed Wiki where I am also Admin... I was thinking of having user:Left4Deadseries made Admin. He's a good user and others have voted "yes" on him. Could you go ahead and give him rights? That way he can keep a close eye on spam and wrong edits? Thanks girl! 20:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Request Since you're an admin, somebody renamed Annie Wilson's page to "Anal Wilson" can you please change it back and maybe block the troll that changed it? Degrassi90210 19:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ps the troll is Trollman69, and the troll won't stop fucking up my profile Degrassi90210 19:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Well, I don't use this wiki as much as I use Degrassi's wiki, so I don't think I should be an admin, I ''am ''on the wiki daily, but only for a couple of hours a day. But the admin should be one of the top 5, or the top 10. But I don't know who's interested though. Degrassi90210 21:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hi whats up you should see this blog its amazing lifeunderthehood.wordpress.com its reely cool um if you could tell other people about it its new but not mine and the girl writing it needs viewers her name is gloria and i think you should give her a chance bye Affaf Excuse me?? Why you said my grammar suck? I didn't type that shit grammar.. Thanks very much BITCH! You are so rude... New Trolls this season Hey, I have two trolls to report, I believe their usernames are Trollman88 and Trollman117 they are vandilzing people's profiles and characters pages, with pornography. Please do something. And I believe a few months ago you asked me to find anyone who is interested in adminship, well I'm sorry, but I couldn't find any. Degrassi90210 18:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey again, I saw that your profile was vandalized, I hope you didn't mind that it's back to normal now! Degrassi90210 01:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin I was wondering if you can make me an admin. One of the reason I want to become one is so, I can delete every nude picture uploaded on this wiki and block thos two Trollmans forever. JordanaBrewsterFAN 11:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for unlocking the page. JordanaBrewsterFAN 09:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Right now I am gonna ask you if you like how I made the main page like this: You dig? --JordanaBrewsterFAN 11:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) New Season Hey! With the new season coming up, I think it would be cool to get users together on a live chat for the premiere so I just wanted to let you know I'll probably try to do that :) Also, how would you feel about maybe doing a 90210 quiz? It could be a quotes quiz where people name the characters, a recap quiz where people have to know stuff from the last season, or something else that the community wants to do. Let me know your thoughts on that! Gcheung28 (talk) 18:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and I will let you know if you can help me.PLLandGG4Ever (talk) 01:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC)PLLandGG4Ever Admin Can I be the administrator for this wiki? I created new main page and a lot of relationship pages. I'm not here for a long time, but I'm really hard-working and every day I visit this wiki. AnneMMadeline (talk) 18:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Someone's uploading porn to 90210 wiki Hi. I was looking for information about the BH90210 S5 finale and found this: http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/File:Full_05.jpg someone's uploading pornographic images (including one that's left me TRAUMATISED) to this wiki. I have no idea how to remove them but please, do something! thanks! .LannieLover (talk) 03:48, August 20, 2015 (UTC)